


Name

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [82]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a chapter in A Truer Path to Walk.

“You just made that up. That is not a real word.” Michonne quirked an eyebrow at Tara and pointed at the Scrabble board. “I do know how to spell.”

Tara sighed and picked the letters up again. “It is a real word, it’s just a word from Battlestar Galactica.”

“Not a real word. If it isn’t in the dictionary, it doesn’t count.” She grinned at Tara, trying to keep the game from being too serious. It was after all just a game.

Eugene had perked up when Tara mentioned the television show though, “I miss that show. It hadn’t been on for years before all of this happened, but it was one of those few really good science fiction shows that had a sense of direction, you know what I mean?”

Tara nodded, “Yeah, they actually had a plot that continued through the whole show instead of jumping all over the place like so many shows. I liked that too, good writing, good acting, good everything.” She placed another word on the board and shrugged, it was a word in the dictionary though it didn’t get her many points.

Michonne dutifully added them and wrote them on their score card though, before grinning and making a much better word. “I was hoping you would leave my ‘Z’ alone so I could get that triple word score again.”

Tara sighed and let her head fall back against the cushion of the sofa, “I live to please. I guess.”

Eugene spoke up again, “We should play a game, Tara. We could make up our own rules so that all of the words have to come from fandoms, like Battlestar or Star Wars, or even Lord of the Rings. We just have to name the fandom and give an example of how the word was used.”

“Sounds like a lot of trouble.” Michonne shook her head, “I’ll bet that the two of you would have a lot of fun though. Maybe Carl would know enough of those fandoms to be able to compete with the two of you.” She looked at them for a moment, a little seriousness creeping into her expression, “I think he could use a friend from our group again, instead of those kids he’s been hanging out with.”

“We could definitely invite him to play.” Tara nodded and glanced through her letters. “He’d probably beat me as badly as you are though.”


End file.
